


I Love You Daddy

by RegiumScripturam



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegiumScripturam/pseuds/RegiumScripturam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a fluff regarding one of my favorite characters in the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood anime.<br/>Spark of imagination hit me. I love FMAB. Two Shot if requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING: SPOILER ALERT*
> 
> I TAKE REQUESTS

Small green eyes peeked over the frame of the window in eager anticipation for her father. They lit up at the sight of a familiar approaching figure and her delicate hands fumbled with the lock. The door opened and she jumped into her father's arms. 

"Daddy!" she announced. 

"I'm glad to see you too Elicia." Maes chuckled. He lifted her up onto his shoulders and ran around the house. His daughters elated shrieks and Maes own deep laughter echoed through the house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind whistled as Elicia tugged at her black dress. 

"Mommy?" she asked. "Mommy? What are we doing here?" 

Gracia could only try to soften her sobs. Elicia's eyebrows furrowed as strange men lowered her father into a hole. They began covering the casket with dirt as Elicia's eyes widened. 

"Mommy?" She repeated. "Why are they covering Papa with dirt?" Her hand was holding tight on to her Mother's. "He won't be able to work if they do that. He said he had a lot of work to do!" 

Gracia held Elicia and wiped her the tears staining her cheeks, trying to do what she could to try and comfort Elicia. 

"Stop" She yelled. "Don't bury him!" A small hand reached desperately out to grasp anything she could of her father. 

"Papa!" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft knock resonated from the door and small footsteps raced to it. Eyes filled with hope eyed the door knob as Elicia fumbled with it. Happiness bubbled inside of her as she swung open the door.  
"Daddy!" 

Outside stood Winry. Despair filed the 3 year old again. 

"Hi. Onee-san." She mumbled. Elicia turned to face her mother, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. "Why is it never Papa?" Tears dripped onto Gracia's skirt as she tried to regain composure. A soft tissue dabbed gently on her face. Gracia turned surprised to her daughter. 

"Papa...he always does this when you cry. Right?" Elicia said. "Since you said he's busy. I'll do it!" Despite her innocence, Elicia's face was filled with resolve. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The scent of jasmine drifted through the air as white petals brushed against the pads of her thumbs as Elicia scanned the flowers before her. Eyes as green as her father's and just as keen settled on a Forget Me Not and she picked the bouquet up. 

"Found it mom!" she announced with bitter sweet joy. 

"Thank you, dear." 

"Back again this year, huh?" The cashier said.

"Yeah..." 

The lady rung up the order and handed her the change. The coins clinked in her pocket and the bell on the door jingled as she walked to the car. Icy silence suffocated the car during the ride and Elicia could only glance plainly at the passing scenery. So fleeting, like the coming and going of time and... Human lives. The car stopped by a hill and she opened the door. A little unsteady. Very unsure. And filled with unspoken words. 

The grass tickled her ankles and a glint from the setting sun reflected on the tombstone. 

"Hi Dad..." She whispered to no one. "Things have been good....you know I'm turning 13 today....Mom's doing ok...everyone's doing ok. But it's....a little quiet without you. I still...I still wish it was you every time I hear someone knock on the door. I have to stop myself from running you kno-" Her voice caught in her throat and she set the flowers down. "I miss you." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The veil felt coarse as she adjusted it and stared at herself in the mirror. 

"You look stunning." A deep voice said. 

"Uncle Roy!" 

The man walked over and fixed the veil. "Look at how you've grown." he said proudly. 

"Thanks." 

"You have no idea how honored I am for letting me walk you down the aisle." He said. "I haven't... been able to bring myself to say it... I'm sorry." 

A tear slipped out of her eye and she instantly moved to dry it. "You can't cry it'll mess up your makeup. God knows what your mother or Winry would do to me if they saw this." She let out a small laugh and hugged the Alchemist.

"Your father would be balling and crying right now. Taking so many pictures and bragging for years about how pretty you looked..." he cleared his throat and stopped himself. "I think it's time." 

"Thank you." She whispered, he took her arm in his, gave her one last reassuring smile and led her out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elicia held her dress up in handfuls as her heels sunk into the grass. She let out a relieved sigh as the familiar stone stood, ever withstanding the rain, snow and winds. A small comfort to the lost girl, forever a child in her father's eyes. Familiar tears dripped down her cheeks as she set her wedding bouquet down. 

"I'm married dad..." 

Calloused but gentle hands brushed her tears away and Elicia turned surprised to her new husband.

"You told me your dad always did this when you cried... and he's a little busy right now so I'll always be here to dry your tears when you cry." 

Elicia turned to the tomb stone, 

"I Love you Daddy..."


End file.
